Neverland Does Exist
by cullen4life1901
Summary: Who loves Michael Jackson, would really like this. Not that I'm sure of everyone's point of view. But I hope, whole-heartedly, that you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Michael Jackson or some of the characters that may appear. Any fact related with real life is just coincidence. Everything's a product of my imagination. If you have anything to say or any suggestion feel free of reviewing because I really want to know what's in your minds. **

**

* * *

Chapter2: Am I dreaming?**

I couldn't take my eyes off the place, until I listened to those words. I blushed and looked down the ground. It was a sweet but awkward feeling. Soon I raised the glance to find his face that analyzed mine carefully. I wondered what would happen if I kissed him. His eyes staring at me were yelling for love, I rose and I almost managed to reach to his mouth but he got first. Our lips dancing in perfect motion, as one. I wrapped my arms around his neck walking my fingers through his soft hair but...

"So, what do yo think?" I came back to reality

"Pretty awesome, I already told you." I smiled trying to hide my nerves, but I was really bad at it. I felt my cheeks burning up, so I knew he would notice it. Please don't ask, please don't.

"You're all blushed." He brief an smile. He noticed it, my forgodsaken luck was in.

"I..." what was I suppose to say? Hey, I just had this awake-dream about us making out. Right. "It's the flowers, they make my skin rush and..." He wasn't believing a word, what a shame.

"Oh" Earth swallow me.

"Those are beautiful flowers, I mean they are very..."

"Mr. Jackson." A voice interrupted us. Thanks God. "What should we do with the suitcases?"

"Take them to the guest room, please." Michael answered. He took some steps and soon without turning around his extended his arm gracefully, as he always did , asking me to join him. As an small girl I ran towards him and embraced him. Hugged we advanced by the beautiful floral way til the enormous door.

"Damm it" He looked for something in his pockets, obvipusly he couldn't find whatever it was.

"So I am not allowed to say bad words, but you are?" I reproached him in mocking voice. He smiled and continued looking for something.

"Was an accident. I did not mean it. It is that I cannot find the keys. I believe I left them in the car or my room." He took his cellphone and dialed a number.

Meanwhile I turned around to see through the great windows, I saw a lot of wood inside, a table with very many things above, I believed that they were medals although I wasn't sure because the sun was reflected in the glass and made difficult the view.

"Carmen shawmon. Lets get inside." Michael hanged off the phone. A fatty lady opened the door, she smiled and let us pass.

"Hello Mirta. I forgot the keys. She is Carmen." Michael made a gesture to show me. "She will stay some time with us."

"Im glad to meet you Carmen." She smiled at me. "We are here for you."

"My placer, Mirta." I smiled politley.

When she walked away I began to notice the beautiful place in which I was stood. Under my feet was the most beautiful and polished wood floor ever, it covered all the house. In front of me was a gigantic room with lined sofas on blue tones, which stood out in that dark wood. In the middle of those sofas was a perfectly carved table with beautiful details that matched with all the room. To the other side of the room it was a great brown piano with photographs on top of it. The statues of angels were perfect with all the room, there were at least three of them, were unbelievably gorgeous.

"So... And what do you think?"  
"Wow. I don't have words. It is too much. Oh God. The piano is beautiful; and your shoes just match it perfectly." I pointed a pair of socks, an orange one and the other yellow, with thrown black shoes next to the piano.

"Very funny." He gave me a glance."Shawmon, I want to show you your room." He said taking me by my hand.

After some other beautiful rooms and several returns by the place, we entered to long hall covered, like the rest of the house, of dark wood, maybe too dark.  
"This one is your room." Michael said opening me the door. The enormous room was beautiful, black carpet and the rest white, was like a dream, like everything in that place. I bet it was bigger than my apartment. Maybe I wasn't wrong.  
"Wow." I told myself. In the right corner were my well-known suitcases piled up in order of sizes.  
"So I'll leave you, and when you are ready go downstairs for dinner."

"Ok."

After Michael closed the door, I began mind all this. I met Michael by accident, while I was stucked with him in an elevator from a hospital where I went to pick up the results of one of my friends. I looked at my reflection in the mirror "Oh, right." *rolled my eyes*;

That day I acceded to look for my friend's results, I walked in the elevator and when it was almost closing he entered running. I clearly was speechless and I could not help myself watching it. The first thing I asked myself was: what was Michael Jackson doing without body guards in this hospital, and I was next to him. The elevator closed its door but then never opened them again. I remembered when, after 10 minutes in pure silence, he talk to me the very first time. :

"This is a problem, isn't it?" That was the first time I heard his soft voice that close to me. After an hour been stucked there and talking a little, he explained me that he had gone to an appointment with his doctor for some skin issues. He told me some short real-life stories he'd lived with fans in the streets. I began to notice the funny guy he was, and apparently something of me draw his attention, because two days later he called me to my house, number he got with the woman who gave me the analyses. I began to laugh when I remembered the difficult thing that I made him explain of how he got my number. Then we were hanging out like friends to places where nobody could see us; I remember the day, when he, shylish as always, invited me to move to Neverland for a while and here I was. This story didnt seem real, even for me it sounds less credible than others, but it was real. Like this I got deeper in my thoughts.

When I came to shore or land earth after being in the tub remembering, I realized that I had spent an hour and a half in there. F**K "Michael may be asking where I am!" I said as I suddenly came out of the tub as fast as I could. I took the suitcase, which was empty for my surprise.

"Where are my clothes?" I whispered nervous. In the closet, it was a possibility that as I was dreaming in Babylon someone has ordered all, they had a lot of time.

Quickly I took a short black dress and some blush, makeup, something I'd learn from my grandma; put a heelless black boots and hurried downstairs. Once the door closed behind me I realized I had no idea how to get out. I wandered through the hall, not quite sure where to go; rooms, rooms, more rooms. I was about to lose the hope that I could find the stairs when, suddenly, I remembered the blue room in front of the stairs, I called it like this cuz I'd never seen such a blend of different tones of blue with the giant screen. The impression I had of that beautiful room was so huge that I, unwillingly, drew the way and found it without any difficulty. Finally after the longest 5 minutes of my life I found the stairs.

"This ways Ms." A well dressed guy told me sighting a doorless room. Ironic, no one told me where to go when lost upstairs and now that I thought I knew, this guy did.

"Take a sit" Michael's low voice made me turn to my back. I saw this dining table for eight people with Michael on one headboard. He got up from his sit and, with his smile, invited me to get closer. Cavalierly he grabbed the chair for me. I sat in silence.

"You took so long upstairs, so I ordered an appetizer." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Blame your house. I got lost." I winked an eye. I don't know if was because of my expression or the context of my words, but he started laughing outloud.

"You are the only person that gets lost in here." He said laughing. We keep talking and laughing like this till a tall white blond twee man approached to us.

"Good afternoon." When I heard his voice I confirmed what I thought. He was not straight.

"Carmen, our greatest chef, Frederick, but we call him Freddie." Michael said.

"Nice to meet you, Freddie." I said smiling to his funny face.

"My placer Ms." The british accent came out of him so easily. He put some closed plates in front of us. "Enjoy" he said while filling the cups of water. "Is there something in special I can give you to drink?" He asked, never doing eye contact. "Wine, vodka, whisky. Anything?" I looked at Michael, like asking for permission or better say, for company.

"You know I don't drink." He understood my glance. "Bring her a cup of red wine, she'll enjoy our reserve." I smiled, wine was a delight. My whole family was a wine lover, why would I be the exception.

"Thank you."

* * *

**This chapter was very short, I must apologize for it. However, if you have any idea or anything to say please review. I will really appreciate it. Thank you.**


End file.
